Inspiration
by zbfan1
Summary: Just as Equestria's famous Art Show arrives, a talented traveling Artist arrives and is inspired by Rarity's dress work. So the traveler asks her to pose for a special painting out on the fields at sunset. That was when the artist let out her true colors.


Since I'm taking too long with "The Android" Here's something to hold you guys over. I'm still really sorry. I'm doing all this college stuff that I didn't even know existed. Registering? ooh its gonna be a long year. well anyways. Here's a bloody story involving Rarity and an artist with inspiration.

* * *

It was a normal spring day in Ponyville. The sun wasn't too hot and there were no clouds in the sky. It was a beautiful day. The ponies were putting up signs for an upcoming art show. Last year the show was shown in Manehatten, and in Fillydelphia the year before, but this year Princess Celestia arranged it to be in Ponyville. The town hall had a huge colorful blue banner saying "Equestria's Famous Art Show!" in big letters. The show was going to be on tomorrow and Rarity was looking forward to it.

"Oh! I can't simply wait for the art show to start." She said to Twilight Sparkle who was organizing the event. "I know that right when the ponies from the other cities see my beautiful works of art, they will practically say 'Oh Miss Rarity! Please please oh please make us beautiful dresses too~'" she giggled. Twilight looked at Rarity.

"..Well Rarity, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but...this isn't that kind of art show. This art show is for paintings and drawings only. Not fashion art." Twilight said.

"You're kidding!" She looked disappointed. "Well at least I can still see the best art in all of Equestria." She began walking away. "I must prepare for the event. Ta-ta Twilight."

"See you at the art show."

Meanwhile, a Pegasus was entering Ponyville. She had somewhat messy, but more neat black hair on her tail and mane. She was white with light brown spots on her body. Her eyes were icy blue, and on top of her head, she had a bunny hat. She was pulling a small wagon with a sheet over it. There also seemed to be things staked neatly underneath the sheet. The pony looked around and noticed the town hall. That was her destination.

"Oh hello." Twilight said to the pony. But the pony didn't say anything. She only waved a little. "I've never seen you around here before. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?" The pony didn't answer. Twilight was starting to feel a little awkward. "Um...I apologize. Can you talk?" The spotted pegasus took out a sticky note pad and a pencil from her wagon and began writing on it. When she was done she tore off the piece of paper and gave it to Twilight. She began reading the note.

_I don't talk around this time of year. Instead, I let my art do the talking for me._

"Oh! You're here for the art show then." The pegasus wrote another note.

_Yes. My name is Pastel Illustration Sketch, or Pastel Sketch for short_. Twilight smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Now I'm sure you want to set up your work in the town hall." Pastel nodded. "Alright then."

The inside of the town hall was decorated beautify. There was a red velvet carpet and there were some tables for food. On the walls, there were hooks for the art to be displayed. Pastel removed the sheet from her wagon and took her paintings and drawings on the wall. Twilight was interested in Pastel's art. There were some day pictures of landscapes. About 5 of the others were night pictures of ponies lying down on a bed of red roses looking as though they are in a peaceful sleep.

"You sure like painting night pictures." Twilight said. Pastel nodded and wrote a note.

_I try to get inspiration wherever I go. Most of the time I get it at night with other ponies._

"Oh I see. So what kind of art will you make next?" Pastel handed Twilight another note.

_I'm not sure. I need to get inspired again._ She continued hanging up her art work until the doors of the town hall opened.

"Oh Twilight~!" It was Rarity. She was wearing the dark pink dress she wore to the Grand Galloping Gala. "Dear, I need your opinion on something. Does this dress seem a tad formal or should I wear something else for tomorrow?" Pastel looked at Rarity with awe. "Oh hello."

"Oh. Rarity, this is Pastel Sketch. She's going to be in the art show." Twilight said pointing to the spotted pony. "She doesn't talk around this time of year, because she lets her art do the talking for her." Pastel wrote a note and gave it to Rarity.

_I believe I found it,_ the note says.

"huh? Found what darling?" Rarity asked. Pastel wrote again.

_I found my new inspiration._

"I...inspired you? I inspired another pony~" Pastel smiled. She wrote another note.

_Can you meet me at the fields around sundown? I want to sketch a picture of you._ Rarity smiled.

"Oh yes of course! I will wear one of my best saddles. Pastel, I can assure you that this will be your best sketch ever."

Pastel smiled. Rarity walked over to Twilight. "So is this too formal or do I need to wear something else?"

"Its fine Rarity. You can wear that." Twilight answered.

"Thank you Twilight. I shall see you here tomorrow. And Pastel, I shall see you at the fields at sundown." then she trotted out the door.

Pastel had an excited expression on her face. She hadn't had inspiration for quite a while.

"I'm sure you'll do great on you're newest picture." Twilight said to Pastel. She wrote another note.

_I know it will be._

"Wait do you know where the fields are?"

_Yes. I passed by them on my way to Ponyville. I'll see you tomorrow._

"See you tomorrow Pastel."

Pastel took her wagon and trotted happily out the door. Twilight stayed to look at Pastel's artwork some more.

Many hours passed and Sundown finally came. Rarity was in a ruby and diamond saddle. It was one of her best saddles that she made. She was excited to be in Pastel's new work of art and be in the art show. She trotted over to the fields to meet Pastel.

In the fields, Paster had her wagon and was staring at the grass. She sighed. She didn't like waiting, but she knew it would be worth it when Rarity gets there.

"Oh Pastel~"

She turned around, and smiled. Rarity had arrived. Rarity stopped for a second. She wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or her imagination, but Pastel's smile...seemed a little menacing. She figured it was just her imagination and smiled back. Pastel's wagon was nearby, but there was no artwork in it. She hung up the pictures at town hall. Near the wagon, was a large canvas on a stand with paints and pencils. Pastel took out a pencil and sticky notes and began writing again. She handed the written note to Rarity.

_I'm glad you came. Sorry to make you walk this far out._

"Oh no problem at all dear!" Rarity said. "I'd walk any distance to be able to be in a work of art done by one of Equestria's most artistic ponies." She thought for a moment. "As long as it doesn't get me dirty or sweaty." Pastel wrote another note.

_Your saddle looks beautiful._

"What? This old thing? It was something I had lying around the house" Rarity said as she was making poses showing off her saddle. Pastel handed her another note.

_You really inspired me. I know that my new picture is going to be the talk of Ponyville._

"Oh darling it will be the talk of all of Equestria."

_So, are you ready? _The sun was beginning to set.

"Of course, Pastel. I, Miss Rarity, am always ready when it comes to art."

_Good._

Then, the sun set and the moon rose. It was dark, but light enough to see. Pastel walked over to her canvas, took a small jar of green paint, and opened it.

"Green paint?" Rarity asked. "Pastel I don't have any green on me. What in Equeatria would you use green paint for?" Pastel didn't say anything. She didn't even write a note. She only smiled. "Oh! I see for the grass of course!" Still, Pastel said nothing. The only thing she did, was throw the green paint at Rarity's eyes.

Rarity didn't react quick enough. Even though she did manage to shut her eyes when the paint hit them, some of the paint managed to get into her eyes. She felt a huge burning sensation the second it hit her. It was like there was something in the paint to make it burn. She nearly fell to the ground.

"OW! IT BURNS! IT BU-" She felt two hooves hit her in the head, and she fell hard. The kicked area on her head instantly turned red, and began bleeding. She received another powerful kick, but in the stomach this time. The kick caused Rarity to throw up on the grass. She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them. Everything looked blurry, but was slowly becoming clear. She looked at Pastel. She was looking down at her smiling.

"Pastel! Wha- What are you trying to do!" Rarity cried. "It hurts!"

Pastel remained silent, but then a sound came out of her mouth. She was silently giggling. But the giggling became louder and became psychotic laughter. Rarity quickly got onto her hooves, and galloped for her life. It hurt to gallop, but she still did the best she could. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she knew she had to run and get help back in Ponyville. The only sounds she could hear her hooves hitting the ground as she ran, the sound of trying to catch her breath, and Pastel's laughter. She noticed a dark shadow moving fast above her. She looked up, still galloping as fast as she could. There was a pegasus flying high above her. Rarity believed it was Rainbow Dash staying up late practicing on her moves to impress the Wonderbolts.

"RAINBOW DASH!" She called out. "PLEASE! HELP!" And quickly, the pegasus swooped down over to Rarity. But it wasn't Rainbow Dash, it was Pastel attempting to tackle her. She looked like she was holding something in her mouth. As she got closer, Rarity could tell what the object was. She began to sprint. When she got on top of a small hill, Pastel tackled Rarity and they rolled about 4 times. They both had grass and dirt on them. Rarity was a little worried about her saddle being covered in grass and dirt, but she knew that it was the least of her problems right now. The object Pastel had was next to them. She accidentally dropped it while they were rolling. It was a large blade ripped off from an average paper cutter. It looked dirty with a rusty looking color. She picked it back up and glared at Rarity.

"Wh- What are you going to do with that dirty thing!" Rarity shrieked, trying to push Pastel off of her. Pastel didn't say anything. She only laughed. "Get off of me!" Pastel managed to hold down one of Rarity's hoofs with hers. She raised the dirty paper cutter blade and sliced Rarity's front right leg and her horn off. Rarity screamed in pain. Blood was spraying out of what was left of her front right leg. Pastel kicked Rarity in the head to make her stop screaming. Rarity was starting to lose consciousness, but she still hung on. If she blacked out, it would be over for her. "...Pastel...why?...What did I do to you...?" Pastel's smiling face didn't change. She didn't laugh. She stayed silent for a little bit but then...

"...You inspired me.." Pastel said. "..That's what you did to me."

"But...how did it come to this...?" Rarity was writhing in pain from the paint, the kicks, and her front right leg being cut off. She was still trying to get up and run away, but Pastel prevented her from doing so. The paper cutter blade was covered in Rarity's blood. She began sawing off her back left leg. Rarity had a look that she was in extreme pain. She was trying her hardest not to scream. She knew that if she got kicked in the head again, she will black out. But sounds of a pony in pain were still coming our of her mouth.

"About 5 years ago... I used to be a normal artist." Pastel said. She was ignoring Rarity's writhing and sounds while still slowly sawing off her back left leg. "The art show was in Hoofington...and it was my first show. I was happy. Excited. Even Princess Celestia was going to show up to the event. I was showing my art to some ponies the day before the event, but they were paying more attention to the other artwork that this one pony was showing. And she wasn't even going to be in the art show. She was about your height. She looked nice, but wasn't as pretty as you. I believe her name was...Photo...Done? My memory isn't so good with names, but that's not very important. Her photography...was beautiful. Amazing even. I was inspired...but mostly jealous. I hated feeling jealousy, and I couldn't do anything to make it go away. But later, I figured out how to get rid of jealousy. I had to get rid of the one who caused it. I walked up to her and told her that I was a traveling famous model and that I wanted her to do a sunset picture with me in a deserted area. Of course, I was lying."

Pastel stopped for a moment and looked at Rarity. She was silent and just lying there in a small pool of her own blood, but she was still conscious. With her paper cutter blade, she slashed Rarity in her stomach. Rarity yelled out in pain. She felt horrible. It hurt to even move, but she still tried to get up. She instantly fell. Two legs wasn't enough to escape.

"Pay attention!" Pastel demanded. "I didn't finish yet." Rarity looked at the grass. It was a dark red color. She had her blood all over her mane, tail, saddle, and body. There was only some of her blood on Pastel. "By the time she arrived at sunset, that's when I got rid of my jealousy. I felt so much better after I killed her. Looking at her body, I had to paint a picture out of it. But if I made a picture of Photo's dead body, other ponies would suspect me, so I censored my picture. I made her look like she was asleep in a bed or red roses. Hiding her body was the hard part. I had to bury it in a safe area. The next day, at the art show, everypony was looking at my art. Even Princess Celestia said that I was very talented. I felt like I was on top of the world. Soon after that I left Hoofington and continued to travel with my art. During my travels, I ran into 4 more ponies over the years who inspired me. An earth that could travel through time, a white pony that was a skilled DJ, a grey pony who was wonderful with string instruments, a yellow pegasus that was a member of the Wonderbolts, and the last one was a blue unicorn and she was pretty good with magic. I was inspired by all of them and I was jealous. I did the same thing to them as I did to Photo."

"W...why haven't the police caught you yet..?" Rarity said, trying not to think of the unbearable pain from her wounds. "How could they not suspect you?"

"Oh believe me, I have been suspected a lot. 'You were the last to see this pony' they would say. But I am good at lying and hiding evidence as I am at painting and drawing. Though I get some weird looks, they have no proof I did it." she looked at Rarity. "So anyways..." She sliced off Rarity's left ear. Rarity cried out in pain.

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Don't think I don't know you're talented! I know you make outfits for a living and are very skilled at it. I heard about you while I was traveling! You made me jealous! And now You must die! I can't live with jealousy!" Right at that moment, it felt like everything was in slow motion to Rarity. Pastel was raising the paper cutter with a terrifying look on her face. Her life began to flash before her eyes. She remembered everything. The day she was born, when she got her cutie mark at the school performance, and all the countless times she spent with her friends and family. And it was all going to end. Then Pastel stabbed the paper cutter deep into Rarity's Skull and brain. In an instant, Rarity ceased to be. Pastel froze and stared at what she did. She began to laugh.

"I did it again! I conquered jealousy again!"

Pastel quickly flew over to where her canvas and paints, and took them back over to where Rarity's body was. She painted a picture of her asleep in a bed of red roses. Then without a second thought, she took her ruby and diamond saddle and put it in her wagon. While she waited for the painting to dry, she dug a 7ft deep hole in a dirt area and put rarity in it. After filling up the hole, she carefully cleaned the blood off of the grass and off of herself and her blade. Then she put the rest of her things into her wagon and walked back to Ponyville with a smile on her face.

The next day, The Art show began. Nearly everypony was looking at Pastel's art, but they were really looking at her latest one of Rarity. Twilight Sparkle walked over to Pastel after checking out the other paintings and sketches.

"Your new painting is beautiful." she said. "It seems like the other ponies think so too."

Pastel smiled and wrote a note.

_Thank you. I'm just glad Rarity was able to pose for a picture at such short notice._

"Speaking of which, where is Rarity? Its not like her to be late for an event like this."

_We kind of stayed up late for the painting, she's probably still at home sleeping._

"Oh. Well...alright then."

Twilight waited for Rarity to show up throughout the whole day, but she never arrived. Before she knew it the art show was over and the town hall was nearly empty. She looked at Pastel who was putting her artwork back into her wagon and quickly put the sheet over it.

"Rarity didn't show up!" Twilight said. "Pastel, where did Rarity go after you two were done with the painting?"

"She went back home while I was putting my art supplies back into my wagon." Pastel answered. "I haven't seen her since last night." she began walking her wagon out of the building.

"Wait where are you going?" Twilight asked while walking with her.

"I'm leaving Ponyville." Pastel said.

"Wait what about Rarity?"

"Well it was pretty cold last night. She probably got sick and couldn't make it."

"Oh..well I didn't think of it that way." Pastel smiled.

"You worry a little too much. Try thinking a bit before jumping to conclusions next time."

"I will." Twilight laughed. "And I thought something bad happened to her!" Pastel laughed along with her. She stopped laughing after a little bit.

"Well I got to go." Pastel said. She began walking away from town hall and out of Ponyville.

"Goodbye Pastel!" Twilight called out.

Then Twilight noticed something stuck to Pastel's sheet. It was a strand of hair from her mane. Useing her magic she took it off and was about to toss it when she noticed something was off about it. Looking closely, the color wasn't Pastel's mane color. It was purple and had rust colored stains on it. Twilight's heart skipped a beat. It was Rarity's hair with blood on it.

'That can't be. That's completely impossible!' She thought. So many questions were racing through her head. She stared at Pastel in shock. Pastel looked back and smiled.

"Bye Twilight!" she called out. She completely ignored the look she had on her face. Soon, she was out of Ponyville.

After leaving Ponyville, Pastel continued travel while thinking about what was on her mind.

'I wonder who I'll meet in Canterlot? Probably another pony who will...inspire me. But like always, no one will know I did it. I'm happy to know that.'

After that, she continued on the long road to Canterlot with a smile on her face.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me what you think in the reviews owo and here's my deviantart. I draw Pastel Sketch sometimes but I never drew Yandere of her. ...at least not yet. But my other stuff is pretty nice to look at. so go on and if you have a DA account you can watch me please. :)

Here's my DA account name: Yumi-and-ZB

Here's my fimfiction account name: Yumi-and-ZB (plz thumbs up Inspiration~)

Here's my facebook page (Its mostly about my Utau but I do post some pony stuff here and there. but plz like owo) Yumi Hayashi

and one last thing I want to ask. Let all your brony and pegasister friends know about this story XD See what their reactions are.

Well that's all I got to say I guess. Sooooooooooo see ya later~

~ZB


End file.
